fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost (Pure's)
Ghost Ghost, the darker version of Spirit, requires Darkness, Spirit and 575 diamonds to be fused, giving a total diamond cost of 1675. Ghost, just like its predecessors, has long range and short range attacks, utilizing combative users and handling them with ease. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Above Average Speed : Fast Spells Soul Orbs User releases a small amount of ghost orbs that inflict damage and damage reduction to opponents. --> The user shoots a small amount of orbs that have tails like ghost tails from the movie "Casper". Charging affects the amount shot, and each deal 22 ~ 47 damage : * Instant Click -> 3 orbs ''' * '''Charged (0.5 ~ 1 second) -> 5 orb * Charged (1.5 ~ 2 seconds) -> 8 orbs * Fully Charged (3 seconds) -> 10 orbs ' Each orb also reduces the damage the target could deal to another opponent or to the caster by 9% per orb, and stacks if more could hit. The effect lasts for 4 seconds, but also stacks as more orbs hit the target. This multi projectile spell has a 4 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 200 mana '''Another Realm User opens a portal to another dimension, summoning ghosts that pull nearby enemies closer to them. --> The user creates a glowing opening beneath them. The opening summons ghosts which have razor-sharp claws, which is used to clutch onto opponents and grab them. If there's no enemy nearby, the opening explodes into a small explosion, and it vanishes. If there are, within 14 studs range, the ghosts grab them with their claws piercing through their skin, dealing 125 ~ 300 damage to them, then pauses for a second, then pulls them near the magic caster. The ghosts quickly go inside the opening back to their realm, and the portal disappears. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 655 shards * Note : '''This spell is very fast, and almost undodgeable when you're within vicinity. Try to stay 15 studs or farther from your opponent. '''Spiritual Retaliation User creates a small opening on their palm, casting out several ghosts from it that rush forward, pushing away opponents, inflicting high damage and Fear. --> The user stretches their right arm forward, palm exposed. A small opening on the palm appears, which absorbs much dark energy, then releases 4 ghosts rushing towards a 12 stud range limit, all at the same time, with different length, just to utilize the extra shorter space in case the longest ghost that reaches the exact 12 stud range doesn't reach the other users nearby it. Each ghost would use their heavy air consistence to push away opponents, which also deals 175 ~ 350 damage to opponents within vicinity. This also gives Fear debuff (15 per 0.5 seconds and slows down by 35%) for 5 seconds. This projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 800 shards * Note : '''This spell can also be paired with Another Realm to create a deadly combo, due to both of it being at the same constant speed. * '''Note : '''This spell is also extremely fast and almost hard to dodge, due to how ghosts quickly swarm at the target. '''Moroi User becomes a Moroi (Romanian Ghost) being freely able to float at high speeds and draw energy from nearby living players. --> The user shape shifts into a horrifying ghost called the Moroi (although I have no idea of how it looks like). Their feet vanishes, giving them the ability to float off ground with 50% extra speed and have 25% reduced gravity every time they fall. The Moroi has different methods of sucking out energy from nearby players, which changes their moveset into 4 new spells. Each spell doesn't cost mana, though. # Bomber Ghast -> 'Turns into a large orb, flinging them self towards a location within 20 studs range. Anyone within the radius of the explosion loses 10% health, mana and stamina. Their screen becomes slightly fogged and the area of effect is bombarded with smoke. Has 3 second cooldown. # '''Frightening Noise -> '''Creates a terrifying noise that reaches towards a 30 stud range. The person closest to the noise loses the energy the most, losing 15% energy. The farthest takes 3% energy drainage. Has 5 second cooldown. # '''Diminishing Life -> '''Extends their neck into an unimaginable length of 10 studs range, grabbing the nearest opponent with their razor teeth, then pulling them back towards the ghost. Reduces 3.2% health and 8% stamina and mana. Has 6 second cooldown. # '''Life Elimination -> '''Summons perished ghosts from their palms, leeching 2% energy from opponents per second for 4 seconds. Has 8 second cooldown. Being a Moroi lasts for 30 seconds. When a Moroi successfully kills a player, the corpses turns to ragdoll. The ghost can suck any living matter remaining on the victim, regaining at least 35% energy. This transformation spell has a 1 minute cooldown. ''*Consumes 500 mana and costs 925 shards '''The Other Side of the World User opens a huge portal, sucking in opponents towards the portal to another realm. --> The user stands immobile on the ground, hands raised up, summoning a portal behind them, sucking opponents from a 40 stud range. The portal can only face one direction, and can not be adjusted. The portal can suck as much opponents as it can. Between 21 ~ 40 studs away, victims are still able to use spells. Between 20 ~ 1 stud away, their spells are rendered useless until they get sucked in. Once they are sucked in the portal, they fall towards a nether land, filled with vengeful ghosts. Ghosts manifest inside the victims' bodies, leeching 25 ~ 45 health from them every 0.5 seconds for 7 seconds. Afterwards, they leech at least 80 mana and 65 stamina from them per second for 10 seconds, inflicting 350 ~ 630 damage, losing 800 mana and 650 stamina. Then multiple portals from the real world appear, throwing out the victims in random locations. Possible Locations (All Maps) * Standard -> Inside the cave, up the mountain, at the foot of the mountain, at the mini arena, the middle of the Drop Zone, near any tree, or at the boundaries (but not past them). * Fire -> Village, Drop Zone, at the vast area, under the tunnel, inside the secret area of the tunnel, near the pool of lava, or at any body of the volcano. * Water -> Underground passage, bridge, village aka Drop Zone, the altar in front of the pool, the pool itself, the river, snowy parts, or the cliff near a safe zone * Grass -> Mushroom villages, the long pathway to the Drop Zone, area near the Drop Zone, the Drop Zone itself, above any tall tree, above the tree where the Drop Zone lies, or to the underground passage of the tree * Heaven -> Beside cliffs, the waterfalls, and the open tunnel * Survival Map -> Above the caves where monsters emerge, middle lane, near trees, or back inside the spawn area This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1045 shards ''